Danny Phantom Theories
by Omniwriter1234
Summary: This is probably a story where I'll dump any theories I have on Danny Phantom and the oddness that prevails in the show.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Danny Phantom and it belongs to it respective owners and I am in no way attempting to make a profit from this work of fiction.

Anyway, now that the dreaded disclaimer is out of the way, on with the story!

* * *

This is just a random theory I came up with concerning Danny Phantom and I've watched the entire series so I think it has some evidence in the show.

Danny, by gaining his powers from activating the Ghost Portal, has a type of bond to the Ghost Zone, and this next part is pure theory but I can back it up, and acts as an anchor to it and the real world.

This is a little far-fetched but I'm pretty sure of it and once again this is a theory but I have evidence to back it up.

So let's look at Clockwork, the ghost responsible for time and the continuing order and existence of the world.

Why would he even risk Danny possibly turning evil and wiping out the world when he could just wipe him from the timeline? Because Danny binds the Human World to the Ghost Zone and without it he could possibly lose his influence on the Human World timestream and with it the majority of his power since it has to come from somewhere and losing an entire source of power could cause a lot of damage to his position in the Ghost Zone, that is if he draws it off of the timestreams of the worlds he can move through but that's a theory for another day.

But back to the point of this, Clockwork, clearly a very powerful being with his mastery of space and time, didn't need Danny to defeat Dan in "The Ultimate Enemy" he could have easily just have deleted Danny or him gaining his ghost powers from the timestream but he didn't.

Why, because he can't as that would leave him with half of his power gone.

This also brings to light why the ghosts really helped Danny during "Phantom Planet" because Vlad could clearly survive in space so it would make sense that the ghosts would simply flee the Ghost Zone and head into space since they don't need either food or water to survive but maybe they do need something to survive.

Vlad being a hybrid of Ghost and Human could survive without the one thing every Ghost needs, the ectoplasm rich world of the Ghost Zone and this is seen in the episode "D-Stabilized" when Dani, slowly falling apart throughout the entire episode, is brought to full health and better by Danny's use of the Ecto-Dejector, a device which, another theory here, used a modified version of ectoplasm in it in an attempt to destroy ghosts but knowing the Fenton family it does the opposite and strengthens them. So with Dani being a clone, composed primarily of ectoplasm from the earlier episode involving her titled "Kindred Spirits" where overexertion of herself was turning her into what was most likely ectoplasm as that was the basis for her body, with Vlad not having much to work with in other materials.

But back to the topic at hand, the ghost didn't help Danny save the world because their world would end with the Human World, which is highly unlikely too since Clockwork allowed Dan to terrorize the world, Pariah Dark to plan an entire invasion, and Undergrowth to cover it in plants, but because they would all lose their access to the Earth, and the dimension it resided in, if the planet went because the kid would do anything to attempt to save the world, even if it meant his death.

They didn't want to lose their own personal playground of the Human World so they helped him, not out of the goodness of their nonexistent hearts but because they needed to so they could keep their access to the Human World.

And when you think about it, this explained Danny and later Dan's powers.

So let's look at a few of Dan's powers and what they equal to.

Ghostly Wail equals Ember McLain.

Ability to open portals into the Ghost Zone equals Wulf.

Flaming hair and most likely Pyrokinesis equals Vortex, or maybe Pariah Dark.

So yeah, Danny has a lot of potential since he is connected to a limitless pool of energy by his connection to the Ghost Zone as an anchor to the Human World.

Now you may be saying that Vlad is an anchor too but he isn't.

The Fenton Ghost Portal was much larger and more powerful than the ones that gave Vlad his Ghost Powers and just looking at the growth rate of both shows that Danny is much more powerful than Vlad.

During their first encounter Vlad completely destroyed the still new to his powers Danny but at their last encounter Danny was able to match if not exceed Vlad and let's not forget the raw power Danny taps into when he's angered or annoyed, able to completely obliterate a miniature golf course with a single attack in "Kindred Spirits".

So to wrap all of this up, Danny has the potential to become godlike is he continues training because he has a limitless pool of energy to draw from since he's an anchor to the Human World for the Ghost Zone by being charged with its energy when he activated it the first time.

* * *

Damn you Plot Bunnies, damn you!

They keep making me write oneshots anyway read and review on what you think of my theory and this may turn multi chapter so give me your theories and I'll see what I can do with them.

Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or anything else that appears or is mentioned in this story with all content belonging to its respective owners and I am in no way shape or form attempting to or making a profit from this work of fiction.

* * *

Alright a quick theory on Dan Phantom, Danny's future and evil counterpart, on why he can't be pure evil and, in my opinion, just mentally unhinged.

Reason one is simple, Danny has been stated to have unimaginable willpower and from this he was able to force Pariah Dark back into the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep and then keep him there despite his struggles with very little power left, 1% to be precise. So taking this into account I find it very hard to believe that Vlad's own ghost half was able to overwhelm Danny's own. And taking account of the episode "Identity Crisis" it is shown that his ghost half is immensely heroic, annoying in my opinion but that's a topic for another day, after being split from his human half. So taking this as canon it leads to reason two which is I find it hard to believe that Danny's ghost half was so easily subdued and possessed by Vlad's own. Not to mention his actions of removing Vlad's ghost half makes no sense unless you take into account the process to be immensely painful and thus the ghost half of Danny, which I will now refer to as Dan, wasn't thinking very clearly when he did separate Vlad's ghost half but then his movement to overshadow Vlad's ghost half makes even less since. Wouldn't it make more sense for Dan to merge with Danny again in an attempt to fill what was most likely a hollow feeling in himself due to the separation? So I ask you, how does any of this make sense? Why did Dan do what he did the moments after the separation of him and Danny? So, with all this in mind I'll go to the real reason on how Dan even came to exist. The sheer insanity of life did it to him.

How does that make any sense you may be asking? Well I'll answer it right now with a very simply statement.

WHAT THE HELL!

How is a condiment for a burger explosive? How is Danny cheating on a test, a single test, leading up to something like that? Not to mention this was the one and only time it was ever shown in the series and for an admittedly good reason. Mr. Lancer himself stating that the test would decide his future and Danny would probably have little time to study with ghost attacks so he did what he thought was best for his future. But back to the topic at hand, an explosive condiment, the sheer ridiculousness of it making me want to stop writing this right now even when I'm even thinking about it, took away his friends and families with everything that caused it happening just because he cheated on the test? Really?! That would drive anyone to the deep end and straight off it in a heartbeat and Dan did seem a bit insane in my opinion. But hey, I can go on and one about this for a long time but in the end I'll just say this.

Dan Phantom is not evil, he's just completely lost his mind at the sheer insanity that took away his friends and family. Besides, if he was evil, he would have just destroyed the planet, which seemed highly possible for him given how Clockwork, a ghost that has never intervened at any time for any of Danny's many problems, decided to step in and stop him, at least for a moment.

So you can believe what you want but in my mind Dan Phantom isn't evil, he's really just insane or consumed by grief that he refuses to let go and grief can turn to anger, I think Yoda said that, but in his riddle talk but this is just a theory on my part and you don't have to agree with me, I'll actually be glad if you disagree and argue my opinion.

As long as it remains civil and mature that is.

Okay, onto a less serious topic for a theory I'll look into the basis of a few ghosts and their powers so to start it off we have Skulker and his is obvious with it being hunting, a thing that both his realm and he himself represent, at least when it's not concerning Danny Phantom AKA the most elusive prey ever, and he himself stated multiple times that he is the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone.

Next is Ember, with a once again obvious source of her powers being music based on her choice of clothing, her music abilities based around the playing of her guitar, her overall attitude and comments when using a power. So yeah, music is her source of power, pretty clear actually.

After Ember I was thinking of doing the Box Ghost but decided on Clockwork and his power is simple and I think I already mentioned it with it being based on drawing power from the timestream and I'm almost a hundred percent sure that I mentioned his reason for keeping Danny alive was to keep his powers strong.

Next comes Nocturne with the obvious power source of sleep and dreams, actually showing it in the show by absorbing the energy created by the dreams of others and able to grow stronger and stronger as he absorbs them. An interesting power and it also leads me to something else.

A third theory on the energies in the show with the mundane like electricity to ghostly and the subcategories of it like dream and music to name a few. So where does it all come from, how does any of it make sense? How can you possibly get energy from dreams or times or hunting? I'll leave that question to you, post a review on it and I'll be sure to answer back.

Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Danny Phantom in any way, shape, or form or am I making or attempting to make a profit from this work of fiction in any way, shape, or form with all recognizable material and terms belonging to their owners in every way, shape, and form in accordance to the law.

AN: And here's the next theory upload for Danny Phantom and shout out to Zaqhirix Cheshire for leaving the review that helped make this theory.

* * *

Here's another theory and this one on Sam and Tucker.

It's common knowledge to most Danny Phantom fans that both Sam and Tucker have been possessed by Ghosts or otherwise influenced by them and both gained large amounts of power from either case. Now normally in the show the person being Overshadowed by a Ghost doesn't really gain that much, only the basics of Ghost powers if any at all, thus making this event odd to see and unclear on how it works. Until now as explained before, Sam and Tucker are rarely possessed but any time there our leads to a large increase in power and ability for the two. But why through? Why do they always gain an increase in power when this happens?

The answer is simple if you look at the show and the episode where Danny activates the Fenton Portal and consequently gain his Ghost Powers. Sam and Tucker were both very close to the portal when it was activated and then immediately came in contact with the recently transformed into Phantom, Danny when they grabbed him when he fell. Now with this in mind this theory was born.

While Danny was the one who had ectoplasm bonded to his DNA, thus enabling his ability to turn into Phantom, Sam and Tucker's DNA were at least exposed to the energy in massive amounts if it could forcibly bond itself to Danny's DNA and their general close proximity to the portal. Working off of this it makes sense that Sam and Tucker would have a relatively moderate ectoplasm concentration in their bodies. Now this hardly explains anything as Jack and Maddie Fenton, Danny's parents and Ghost Hunters, constantly work with and use ectoplasm so their concentration should higher. Correct? No as it is important to remember a single fact. They are working with ectoplasm they themselves created, not the natural ectoplasm found in abundance in the Ghost Zone. This natural ectoplasm would most likely be stronger than the Human made version of it and so would mean more when Sam and Tucker was exposed to it.

Now, this concentration of ectoplasm is generally inactive for the two, the concentration not high enough to actually give them Ghost powers or change their DNA as it did to Danny. Well at least normally it would cause little change of the Ghost kind. The possession or influence on either of the two by a Ghost will cause the concentration to spike and cause a massive energy surge through their bodies, creating their powers and boosting them at an extreme rate that not even Danny experienced at any point in the series.

A prominent example of this is Tucker wishing for powers like Danny from the Genie Ghost Desiree, gaining Ghost Powers and those powers increase exponentially as the episode goes on. Danny as Phantom even can't fight the changed Tucker with sheer force as he normally would against other Ghost. This inability to fight Tucker as he usually would resulted in Danny using a different strategy than normal in defeating his opponent by making them lose control. Another example could also be brought up for Sam, the time she was possessed by Undergrowth and quickly grew to control all plants and the possessed people with ease and little to no visible strain, only affected by Danny's Cyrokinesis powers in the end, a weakness shared by Undergrowth and the only way to defeat either without seriously hurting Sam.

The examples for this theory are generally limited and so it is short, the show not really delving into potential powers for either Sam or Tucker but it could be inferred that the ectoplasm naturally increased their human abilities. Both of the two showing a surprising amount of skills with the many Fenton weapons they used and combat against ghosts in general as the ectoplasm boosted both their physical and mental abilities to some extent.

So, instead of leaving this chapter short as it would be, I'll place up a continuation of my third theory, the one on ectoplasm and how exactly it can appear in so many forms, some of them completely over the top at points.

Ectoplasm, a massive theory here, is energy in its rawest form and what all other energies come from. Ectoplasm is everywhere and not isolated to the Ghost Zone as typically thought, it just simply has a much higher concentration in the Ghost Zone than anywhere else. This massive concentration of ectoplasm then leading to the chaotic nature of the Zone with such massive amounts of energy filling it. This could explain how so many different things can be accomplished with ectoplasm but not exactly how it can be changed and channeled by Ghost into both their many forms and equally numerous abilities.

But there is a way it could be possible but it is highly unlikely but the best I could come up with after research.

Ectoplasm can be changed and altered primarily by Ghost because of an innate connection they have between it as it composes their bodies. The greatest manipulation of it is of course the body of themselves as they are seen able to do much more with it ranging from turning themselves intangible to shapeshifting which makes sense as the have the largest amount of control over ectoplasm when it is in their own bodies. So if this is true then how do they manage to control it when it isn't inside their bodies? The answer is that the question almost impossible to answer.

I've worked through several different possibilities but I simply can't figure out a way that they can shift ectoplasm into different forms outside of their bodies. I've come up with several ways but most of them won't work for every situation I thought of.

One possible way is that a Ghost could simply cause a localized reaction in the ectoplasm of the area of effect? This reaction then can cause a variety of effects depending on how powerful it is and the components. The most basic would be the common ecto energy blast fired from the hand, an easy reaction that causes nearby ectoplasm to be released in a volatile way in a single direction, creating the blast as the ectoplasm not within the Ghost affected by the ectoplasm of it.

But then how does someone make a shield or a box to imprison someone? The answer is a stretch as the reaction with the ectoplasm inside the Ghost isn't immediate and instead travels to a chosen location from the Ghost and then a more controlled and refined reaction causes the ectoplasm to pack together and form a barrier in a specific shape around a given area. This of course doesn't explain how a Ghost can duplicate itself as Vlad demonstrates in almost every one of his appearances in the show, showing the ability to create hundreds of featureless clones when he ran for mayor. So with no explanation for that this theory isn't complete but could possibly work.

Another possibility would be that ectoplasm has something similar to a hive mind, all of it is connected in some way, shape, or form and stronger Ghostly entities can gain control of pieces of this hive mind and control ectoplasm to a limited extent. Now, as I stated before, ectoplasm is the rawest form of all energy and is everywhere and everything so the possibilities are limitless for sufficiently powerful Ghost like Pariah Dark. This also explains how Ghosts like Ember can use Music as a source of power, Music actually being Sound shaped by concentrated ectoplasm and this can then lead to a variety of effects based on the composition of the ectoplasm added to the sound waves.

This theory can also explain how Clockwork can draw power from time, well not actually time if this theory is correct. Clockwork simply has such an extreme control over ectoplasm and such a connection to the hive mind of it so that to anyone else it looks like he has Chronokinesis. Of course this isn't true, he simply exploits his masterful control over all ectoplasm to create false worlds stemming from the Ghost Zone, the products of boredom from the ancient Ghost who truly has nothing better to do. It's not too far of a stretch as Clockwork seems to be an ancient Ghost that has existed almost forever and thus overtime he became bored, something that happens to every person or thing with too much time on their hands with little to do.

I've created a third theory on ectoplasm and how it can take so many different forms while causing different effects is by it being a very malleable form of matter. This condition leading it to be infinite in it potential uses and the potential effects stemming from these uses. This of course requires little explanation if this is true because it is impossible to describe something it can't do except deep in the realm of science fiction but even many of those are possible. An example being that if a sufficiently powerful enough blast occurs and destabilizes ectoplasm then it would destroy everything in the following chain reaction, leaving nothing but ashes if it is the base of all matter and energy.

* * *

AN: Well, that wraps up those two theories and tell me what you think of either of them and especially any holes you can find in the one on ectoplasm as you read it.

Peace.


End file.
